By means of a continuous reel-up a continuous paper web, typically of several meters wide, passed from a paper machine or finishing machine for paper, is reeled to form machine reels. To implement the reeling in a continuous manner, a reel change has to be conducted at fixed intervals, so that when the preceding machine reel becomes full, the web is guided to travel to a new reel spool forming the core of the next machine reel.
In the reeling station, when the reel to be reeled becomes full, the web is cut by means of a suitable method which depends e.g. on the grammage of the web, and the new end of the web following the cutting point it guided around a new empty reel spool which has been brought to a change position from a reel spool storage at an earlier stage. There are a number of patents and patent applications related to this change sequence or a part of the same. The Finnish patent 95683 of the applicant, the corresponding international publication WO 93/34495 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,183 disclose a press device by means of which the access of air underneath the web entering the reel is prevented. The Finnish patent application 915432 of the applicant, as well as the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,179, in turn, disclose different ways of cutting the web in connection with the reel change. The Finnish patent 97339 of the applicant and the corresponding EP application publication 739695 and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,462 disclose a blade cutting device that cuts the web. Furthermore, the Finnish patent 100590 of the applicant discloses a manner in which the web can be cut in full-width by means of a striking cutting blade, and the new end of the web can be blown on a new empty reel spool by means of an air blowing.
It is known to move the aforementioned press device in which a brush or a roll functions as a contact member, to a loading contact with a surface of the reel, substantially the lower surface of the reel, in the end phase of the reeling process, and the press device is conveyed in loading contact with the full reel when the reel is transferred to a change position. By means of press devices of prior art it has been possible to prevent the access of air in the reel, and thereby the slackening of the surface layers of the machine reels.
However, especially when the running speeds exceed 25 m/s, problems are caused by the behaviour of the “tail ” remaining topmost in the machine reel after the cutting.
When a brush-like member is used as a contact member in the press device, the bristles of which are in contact with the surface of the machine reel, problems are caused by the insufficient linear load in the contact point. The contact of the brush and the paper produces dust. Furthermore, the dragging force caused by the brush causes a change in the web tension in connection with the reel change.
The press roll used as a contact member keeps the reel well in its form, and it does not produce dust. When the tail meets the press device it is not in contact with the surface of the reel, and it hits the press device thus causing a strong pull in the paper, wherein pieces of paper are torn off. The press roll presses these loose pieces on the surface of the paper reel, and these pieces travel along with the rotating motion of the reel to the upper sector of the reel, wherefrom they may drift in the nip between the new, initiated reel and the reeling cylinder, thereby ending up inside the new reel and causing broke and problems at the next stage of the process, especially in a supercalender or a corresponding multinip calender.